Dec'07 short stories for SMMFC Motoki
by Sheankelor
Summary: This month focused on Motoki, and this is a collection of short stories staring him. If you enjoy please let me know.
1. Trying to be late

Title: Trying to be late  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Motoki - drag  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime - preseries  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked Motoki and friends to tell us some tales.

Trying to be late

Dragging his feet, Motoki intentionally took his time as he walked to school. Today they were doing practice exams. _'And we're only in the seventh grade. I could understand practice high school entrance exams next year... even cram school. But why do we have to do them now?'_ The answer was that their teacher wanted them to understand how much they still had to learn.

Judging the distance between him and the school grounds, Motoki calculated how slow to walk. He wanted to be right outside the gate when it closed. With all the rigmarole of being late, he should miss most of the test. Fidgeting with his book bag, he was preparing to drop it, when he spotted a boy he had never seen before wearing his school's uniform. The uncertainty of his stance, and the hesitance in his step declared him a newbie. _'If he doesn't hurry, he is going to be late, too. And it wouldn't do to be late on your first day of school.'_ Another glance at the gates told him that he needed to act quickly. He gave up on being late.

Running up to the boy, he grabbed his arm and started to drag him.

"Hey! Let me go!" The boy pulled against Motoki's grasp, slowing them down. _'I gave up being late for you, don't spoil it now.'_

Throwing a hurried glance at the boy, Motoki called back to him. "Come on! If we don't hurry we'll never make it in time!"

The startled blue eyes widened in understanding, and the newbie started to run with him. Stretching their legs out as far as they could, both of them slid through the gate as it was closing.

Pale brown eyes met dark blue eyes, both filled with elation. "We made!" With matching smiles, they savored their accomplishment for a second more.

"Thank you." Motoki grinned as the other boy bowed slightly towards him. _'I wonder if I could eek out more time by helping the newbie find his way around. Then he would be my excused for being late, and still avoid the test.'_ "Do you know where the teacher's room is?" His hope were dashed when the boy nodded that he did.

They lingered for a moment longer. Motoki felt certain that he had possible found a good friend, and the boy looked like he felt the same. The bell jolted them both into action. With a promise to look for him during lunch, Motoki rushed off to class.


	2. A new friend

Title: A new friend  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Motoki - expectations  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime - preseries  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked Motoki and friends to tell us some tales.

A new friend

The test never materialized. The anticipation, the dread, the attempt to avoid it, were all for not. Although the expectation of the test was evident, all the students had their pencils out and sharpened, the desktops were clear except for a few last minute crammers, the test did not happen. Even their teacher was missing. Eyes met eyes, whispers bounded across the room, new expectations were being created, each one centered around why Mr. Yamamoto was late, an event that no one could ever remember even been mentioned happening before.

Motoki felt a touch let down. He had finally psyched himself up for this test, and now..._'I wonder if it has to do with him?'_ The face of the newbie flashed through his mind. _'It would be great if he joined our class. I wonder how close he lives... we could study together... hang out together... just not at home, Unazuki would scare anyone away.'_ He let his thoughts wander coming up with all the people and places he could introduce the newbie to. He was jolted back to the present when the door opened and a hush fell across the room.

Mr. Yamamoto strode across the room to the blackboard. Writing quickly, he inscribe a name on the board before facing the silent room. "As we had an unexpected delay today, we will be doing our practice test tomorrow. Today I have the pleasure of introducing to you a new student to our class. Please make him feel welcomed." A quick gesture towards the door signaled the new student's entrance. Motoki peered from his seat in the back corner of the room, hoping it was the boy. A familiar pair of dark blue eyes met his, and both of them flashed a small smile.

Mr. Yamamoto continued. "Please introduce yourself."

The boy bowed slightly to the class. "Hello, I am Mamoru Chiba. I enjoy most sports as well as reading. Please, take care of me."

"There is an empty desk next to Motoki Furuhata, you can sit there." Mr. Yamamoto gestured in the general direction of Motoki's corner.

As Mamoru settled into his desk, Motoki leaned over slightly so he could whisper to him. "Finding you during lunch is going to be easier than I thought."

Mamoru nodded in agreement.


	3. Lunchboxes

Title: Lunchboxes  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Motoki - suspicion  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime - preseries  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked Motoki and friends to tell us some tales.

Lunchboxes

It didn't take long to confirm his suspicion. All Motoki had to do was watch Mamoru walk down the hall. Girls popped out of doors to greet him. And when it was lunch time, they practically shoved lunchboxes into his hands, and each other out of the way.

With a tilt of his head, Motoki stared questionably at Reika. "Why me? Mamoru is the cool one."

Reika smiled shyly, lunchbox clasped in a whitening grip. "But... but he is so aloof... so cold. " She raised her eyes to his, her voice practically a whisper. "And... and... I like you."

Motoki studied the lunchbox between them. _'If I accept it, then that means I like her too. Do I? I can't lead her on, it wouldn't be fair.'_ They both studied the lunchbox as he considered his emotions. They had been friends for years, but this was a big step for both of them. _'Friends... has it only been friendship?'_ Memory of the three-legged race last week raced through his mind. _'Maybe a bit more than a friend.'_ Reaching out he accepted the lunchbox. Happiness bloomed across her face, and lodged in his heart.

Mamoru passed by them in a desperate search for a hiding spot. Motoki watched his best friend run through his usual hopeless routine as he ate the best lunch he had ever tried.


	4. Three legged race

Title: Three-legged race  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Motoki -constant contact  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime - preseries  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked Motoki and friends to tell us some tales.

Three-legged race

Reaching down to their ankles, Motoki tied the rope that wrapped around their ankles. Straightening up, he slid his arm about Reika's shoulders as hers clasped him at the waist. He and Reika were now bound together ankle to hip, and ready to run.

They had practiced all week, ever since they were picked to run the three-legged race together in the sports festival. Smiling at each other, they moved smoothly to the starting line, his leg and hers moving in perfect unison. That movement reminded him that this was the first time that their bare legs were pressed up against each other. He always wore his pants while practicing, not his gym shorts. A light flush stained their cheeks.

Waiting for the start signal, Motoki tightened his grip on her shoulders. _'I can't believe that we both lead with the opposite foot. I step off with my right foot, and she leads with her left. And both of us are roughly the same height. It is too perfect.'_ When she looked up at him, he was sure that the gleam in her eyes was from the excitement of the race. The whistle blew, and off they ran perfectly in tune with each others movements.

The group next to them wasn't so fortunate. Three steps from the finish line, their careening movements slammed into Reika, throwing her into Motoki. Catching her the best that he could they stumbled over the finish line and fell to the ground. With her chest pressed awkwardly against his, they stared into each others eyes lost in a swirl of emotion neither of them had expected. The cheers that surrounded them yanked them back to where they were. As they struggled to regain their feet, they discovered that they had won.


	5. Useful chemistry

Title: Useful Chemistry  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Motoki - sublime  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime - preseries  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked Motoki and friends to tell us some tales.

Useful Chemistry

_AN: Sublimation - the changing of a solid to a gas without becoming a liquid first. Sublime is what it is called when something does it.  
Test of courage typically a path that students walk that is supposed to be scary._

"Watch as dry ice, the solid form of carbon dioxide, sublimates into a gas. Sublimation occurs even faster when the dry ice is added to water. This combination makes a thick fog." The chemistry teacher dropped a small pelt of ice into a beaker of water. Then he sketched the phase diagram on the board. "Now, copy this down and label the different phases correctly, as well as the name of the phase changes that occur."

Motoki rapidly sketched the diagram down and flipped open his text book to search for the answers when a notebook bumped his hand. Frowning at Mamoru, he scanned the note. _Test of courage : Dry ice fog to make it harder for people to see what is going on around them. Opinion? _Shifting his book slightly to hide the paper, he scratched his reply. It was only one word: Later.

"Since carbon dioxide sublimes, I think it would be great to use." Motoki stopped talking to take a bite out of a rice ball.

Mamoru drained his soup bowl before answering. "There would be practically no clean up, and think of the atmosphere it would give."

Motoki nodded. "Tomorrow, we'll see if we can buy it. If we can, let's tell the committee and get their opinion. If they agree... the test of courage will be great this year."

A dense fog rolled over the ground, blanketing the path. In the distance Mamoru and Motoki could see the candles of their classmates glowing.

Motoki smiled. "They're coming."

Mamoru signaled the other members of their up the path. Then he and Motoki pulled on their costumes. It was time to start scaring.


	6. Like the bubbles

Title: Like the bubbles  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Motoki - bubbles  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked Motoki and friends to tell us some tales.

Like the bubbles

Happiness rose out of Motoki like bubbles rising in the glass of champagne he was holding. He looked deeply into his dreamgirl's eyes, and smiled at the joy he saw there. A quick glance around showed him the party that he knew was in their honor. He tightened his hand around hers. Today was their wedding day. All of their friends were there to celebrate with them.

Stepping forward, Motoki lead Reika to the dance floor. The glass shook slightly as he sat it down on a nearby table. Even as the bubbles broke, Motoki knew that he was dreaming. His happiness shattered like the champagne bubbles when he remembered that Reika was really thousands of miles away.


	7. Long gloves

Title: Long Gloves  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Motoki -gloves  
Genre: General  
Version: PGSM Post-series  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked Motoki and friends to tell us some tales.

Long Gloves

AN: In my version of PGSM post-series no-one, except the senshi, shitennou, the prince, and the princess remembers what happened since time was reset.

_'Long, white gloves...'_ Motoki slid the gloves over his fingers, savoring the smooth satiny feeling. _'Long, white gloves... Makoto would look good in them.'_ He could picture Makoto in the new outfit he was buying her for her birthday. The green skirt would cut off just above the knee, and the collar on the sleeveless white blouse would fall just over the top of her shoulders. _'The gloves would go perfect. It just feels like they should go with it.'_

Picking them up, Motoki went to pay for them. In his mind he could see Makoto shaking her head about them. Walking out of the store, he wondered about his attraction to long white gloves. Every time he saw a pair, his heart sped up, and all he could think about was how Makoto would look wearing them. _'But there is something off about them... they should end in a green cuff just below the elbow.'_ With his mind's eye he could see a fuzzy image of the gloves he wanted to find. _'Now I understand how Mamoru feels... not to remember something that is important. I wish I could remember the owner of those gloves. I feel like I know her, but...'_ The only memory he had, and it was fuzzy, was of a rainy night. A tall girl, her legs went on forever before they reached her skirt, stood above him, her flashing eyes reflecting the lightening. Her hand was stretched down towards him, and her fingers were covered in a white glove that reached her elbow.

Turning the fuzzy thoughts through his head, Motoki heard a peal of thunder. Glancing at the sky, he watched as a streak of lightening flew through the sky. _'Lightening and gloves... they are forever twined together in my mind.'_ A warm smile crept over his face, as he remembered how much Makoto loved lightening storms. Rushing home, he knew that one part of her birthday present was going to be given early. He just couldn't resist the idea of Makoto in long white gloves with a lightening storm as her background.


	8. The wrong dinner companion

Title: The wrong dinner companion  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Motoki - tastes like chicken  
Genre: General/comedy  
Version: Anime/Manga  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked Motoki and friends to tell us some tales.

The wrong dinner companion

_AN: Aragawa is a real restaurant in Tokyo that sells Kobe beef, and it is really expensive. _

Motoki slid a small sliver of beef into his mouth. The rich smooth flavor melted through out his mouth. Picking up another piece of the sumiyaki steak, he dipped it into the mustard before savoring the flavor once again. _'I'm glad I won that contest. If I hadn't...'_ He slid the third sliver of kobe beef into his mouth, and closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation of the best beef in Japan, at one of the most expensive restaurants in Tokyo. _'I would have never been able to afford this: Dinner for two at the Aragawa. The only problem is...'_ He cracked his eyes open and gazed at his dinner partner. _'That should have been Reika. Instead, I had to bring...'_ His thoughts were cut off as he watched his dinner companion inhale the sumiyaki steak in front of her.

Unazuki smiled happily as she devoured the last piece of the steak. "That was good, Motoki, but I don't know what the big deal is about kobe beef. It tastes just like chicken."

Motoki suppressed the shudder than ran through him. "It tastes nothing like chicken." Picking up the next part of his steak, he wished with all his heart that Mamoru had been free tonight. _'He would have enjoyed this as much as I am. And the conversation would have been better, too.'_


	9. What friends are for

Title: What friends are for  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Motoki - chamomille  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime - season 2  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked Motoki and friends to tell us some tales.

What friends are for

"Chamomille tea. That is what you need." Motoki carefully steeped the flowers in hot water.

Mamoru glared sleepily at him from his couch. "I have no problem going to sleep."

Motoki handed him the cup. "I know... it is the nightmares. They wake you up. But I still think that the tea will help. It's soothing, and maybe that will help fight the nightmares."

The disbelieving look on Mamoru's face gave him pause. "What is the nightmare about?" The shuttered look that closed off Mamoru's expression prepared him for the worst. He knew it was going to be like pulling teeth to get any information from his best friend. "Did you make up with Usagi? Unazuki mentioned that she hasn't seen you two together much, and I know I haven't. May be that is the reason for the nightmares."

Holding the cup, Mamoru stared into it instead of the sympathetic eyes of his friend. "I'm not going to make up with Usagi. The nightmares are too real."

Even though the last part was whispered, Motoki heard him. Dread seeped in as he started worrying that the dream was one of _those_. One of the ones that come true. Not many people know that Mamoru sometimes dreams the future, but Motoki was one of the lucky few. _'He might not know much about his past...but sometimes he is very accurate about the future.'_ One of Mamoru's dreams had saved his life.

"What happens to Usagi?" Motoki kept his tone quiet and understanding, hoping that Mamoru would talk.

Mamoru sipped the tea, and Motoki could tell the moment that Mamoru decided to trust him. "She dies. I marry her, we live happily for a while, and then she dies horribly. " Mamoru looked up at Motoki, his eyes asking for understanding.

"Does she die because she marries you, or would she die like that anyway? Or can you not tell?" Motoki's quiet tone let Mamoru know he understood the pain he was in.

"I can't tell, but the dream always starts with the wedding. And then... then... " Mamoru closed his eyes in a vain attempt to block out he memory, unable to stand the picture that was playing in his head.

Motoki's rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Then, keep doing what your doing, if you are sure that it is the best. Are you positive that it is one of _those_ dreams? "

Mamoru shoulders slumped as he nodded.

"Then, drink your tea, get as much rest as you can, and we'll figure out what to do later. You're not thinking clearly, and I need some time to plan. We'll work it out, we always have before."

Draining the cup, Mamoru allowed himself to be comforted by those words.


	10. Bringing it in for repair

Title: Bringing it in for repairs  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Motoki - Dialogue only  
Genre: General/comedy  
Version: Anime/Manga/PGSM  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked Motoki and friends to tell us some tales.

Bringing it in for repairs

"What happened this time?'

"I ...I ran into a group of street thugs."

"And they tore the sleeves on your tuxedo?"

"They tried to mug me, and they almost succeeded. You are fortunate that I'm standing here, Motoki."

"So... these tears are the result of you fighting off a small group of thieves. This happened last night, and yet... there are no bruises on your face."

"Humph.. Not my face, but my chest and arms bare the evidence of the fight."

"Are you ever going to tell me why you were out there where they could get you. I can understand that you love wearing this monkey suit, you even make it look cool, but why did you go to the worst part of town in it. That makes no sense, Mamoru."

"I left the show early, and was going to catch the bus home. But the only one running this way at that time of night was on that road."

"I'd fuss at you, but it wouldn't do any good. It the same basic thing every time."

"So, will you repair it Motoki, please?"

"Will you stop ripping it up, and stay in the safe parts of town?... No, I can see it in your eyes. Your going to go out and do the same reckless stuff as always. Yeah, I'll repair it."

"Thanks Motoki, I owe you one."

"Just one?"

"Okay, a hundred, whose counting?"

"Not me. I'll have it done tomorrow."


End file.
